Differently Abled Superheroes: X Men's Guardian 2
by Mark Meredith
Summary: I bet you don't think that Canada's greatest super-hero has ever been disabled but you'd be wrong ... Canada has had a super hero that is greater than X-Men's James Logan Howlet/Wolverine ever was! There has been a hero in Marvel's comic books named Guardian who has replaced James Wolverine Howlet in the eyes of Canada... Did you know that James Wolverine Howlet was once Canadian?
1. Chapter 1

G. Count 1,100

Six "Grove Road" _2012 G. M.

W Disposable Copy

3372

"**Differently Able-d Superheroes: X-Men's Guardian 2"**

by

Mark Meredith

I bet you don't think that Canada's greatest super-hero has ever been disabled but you'd be wrong ... Canada has had a super hero that is greater than X-Men's James Logan Howlet/Wolverine ever was!

There has been a hero in Marvel's comic books named_ Guardian _ who has replaced James Wolverine Howlet in the eyes of Canada... Did you know that James Wolverine Howlet was once Canadian?

Did you know that Wolverine used to be Canada's greatest weapon?

Well_** Guardian **_had once replaced him as "Weapon Alpha" of Canada ...It all started when Wolverine left Canada for the X-Men.

_**_ _ _**__Guardian _was created to be Canada's greatest superhero after Wolverine left..., defecting to the U.S.A.

This new Weapon X of Canada named Weapon Alpha was sent to track down the errant Wolverine and bring him back to his country... Mr. Hudson was hoping for a one on one "Wolverine" battle, but the X-Men interfered.

_ _Guardian _decided that at the rematch he would bring** "Alpha Flight" **with him.

Meredith-2** "…ly Able-d Superheroes: X-MEN'S Guardian 2"**

Once at all hours of the day ... around the clock... Hudson had created a mechanism battle armor for an oil company for Hudson's work... and inventing the mask/helmet that controlled it in his extra hours at home ... he perfected it.

At the job where Hudson created the rest of "the mecha" high-tech suit at a Canadian/American company, he found out that his suit was being sold to the American military.

Hudson had intended the suit to be used for peaceful purposes.

Firing up** its **electricity force field around him and** the armor-mechanized mecha shell suit**** ... **_Hudson_ went ... and flew to trespass at Hudson's work to go burn the blueprints in his mechanism lined ... thick, gloved mechanized hands.

He left the tech-suit where the company could find it outside the building ... _**because**_ he_** had made the helmet at home and it belonged to**_ him_** ... **_he _**took the helmet that controlled the suit. _ _ _**_

**_ _ _ **The Prime Minister called Hudson in to his chambers to have a meeting _with him__ in._ The PM (Prime Minister) told Hudson that Canada would pay the research and development costs if Hudson wanted to re-make his battle-suit to be used in any way that he wished.

The first time that Hudson saw the Fantastic Four..., Hudson knew what Hudson wanted to do with his life.

Hudson wanted to use his suit to create a _**superhero**__**.**_

Consequently, the government helped him create a more compact circuitry efficiently outfitted onto his body... tailored to him specifically.

Mr. Jaxon ... _(Hudson's__ old boss__)_ wanted revenge on Hudson, so Jaxon created a force of mutants called Omega Flight.

While Omega Flight fought Alpha..., Jaxon stole the paraplegic Roger Bochs' robot to fight _Guardian__**.**_

_**_**_ Hudson pulled two wires from his mecha tech jacket and electrocuted Jaxon.

Hudson's suit was damaged after the battle and Hudson had to rewire the outfit while in it.

In order to save Hudson's life and the life of his human wife (by presently has become a member of **Alpha**) Hudson deactivated its power cell by manually activating its failsafe system ... him appearing to burn to death into a pile of ashes before the eyes of Hudson's wife.

Hudson was bodily ejected out of the Earth's strong magnetic field at the speed of light by the failsafe mechanism system in Hudson's circuitry armor like a repelling magnet.

Hudson came to rest on one of the many moons of Jupiter, body and bodysuit all torn up.

An alien race that were native to that moon of Jupiter found him there in his shredded suit, his skin on certain parts of his body in shreds as well as some of his muscles.

The Qurl'nn natives didn't know where the suit began and the man ended so they made him into a "cybernetic-organism."

The end result was that Hudson had the capabilities of his suit.

Hudson had been brain damaged by his ejection into space so computers hooked up to the functional parts of his brain replaced the damage.

Hudson was a victim of brain damage.

Some of Hudson's muscles were replaced with prosthetic muscles.

Hudson's left arm and bones in this arm are replaced by a prosthetic arm with** metal prosthesis bone. **

**Hudson's lower left leg is replaced by robot prosthesis.**

The Qurlnn tried to send Hudson with their high technology home in a small spacecraft.

When he arrived, an oil company freighter found Hudson in the water in a coma.

The freighter belonged to Roxxon Oil Industry though, the evil corporation that gave Jaxon the resources to destroy Hudson's life.

Roxxon Ind. kept Hudson in a deep sleep while arguing about whether Roxxon Ind. could make a profit or not off Hudson by keeping Hudson alive or if it was more cost efficient to just unplug Hudson and let Hudson die in secret.

When Roxxon, Ind. decided that it was not profitable, they knew that it would be in their best interests to kill Hudson**.**

**_**_Guardian's_ computer/brain tapped into a Roxxon, Ind. facility's computer system and destroyed a Roxxon Ind. facility.

Suddenly the company decided that it would be in its best "interest" ... to call Alpha... to come save Guardian Mr. James "Mac-"Donald Hudson... from their facility.

Meredith-3** "…per heroes: X-MEN'S Guardian 2" **

Meredith-4** "…ly Able-d Superheroes: X-MEN'S Guardian 2" **

Having the emotional side of his brain damaged; at first it was hard for James to express his true feelings to his wife; however, with time Hudson began to show his emotions for her and two months later they resumed their relationship.

Continued?

Meredith-5 "…'Guardian 2'"

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Words Counted 1,300

56 Cottage Three2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Disabled Super Heroes ...Team Luthor?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I bet you don't think that_ Lex Luthor _would create a team of real super heroes that were willing to become disabled in duty just in order to save innocent civilians?

That's a mistake that most people would make. The story begins in the 80's.

The prototype member of** Team **_Luth_or was a man who worked for Lexcorp that_ Luthor _hired in order to put in a newly invented Lexcorp brand of battle-suit and use his boxing skills to fight Kal Superman.

Kal defeated the Lexcorp worker and brought him and the armor to_ Luthor's _office.

Kal said that_ Luthor _slipped up and got sloppy because he could see Lexcorp symbols all over each component in the suit with Superman's X-Ray Vision.

Moreover, Kal had gotten out of him that he was a Lexcorp employee.

_Luthor _said that if Kal checked the Lexcorp factory that all of the serial numbers on the battle suit components were listed in_ Luthor's _computer data base as stolen from the factory.

Furthermore,_ Luthor _stated that his database had listed his hireling as fired "yesterday".

Kal said that the Lexcorp employee would be questioned in a court of law and_ Luthor _said that the device, which let the worker control the suit, was experimental so that using the battle-armor had just made the worker paralyzed and thus unable to be questioned.

He had double-crossed his own employee paralyzing him so that_ Luthor _could anger Kal.

After _THAT_ the artist /writer established that when Superman's enemy came around whose name is Mister _Mxyzptlk _ ... psych wards were filled with psychological victims of his "pranks."

_Mxyzptlk _ was a cartoonish "little" old man that came from another dimension and liked to bet.

_Mxyzptlk _ had the power to do anything and would bet Kal that Kal couldn't make _Mxyzptlk _ paint _Mxyzptlk's _ face blue, nor make him shave his own head, nor make him say _Mxyzptlk's _ name backwards.

If Kal could win the bet then _Mxyzptlk _ would agree to go back to _Mxyzptlk's _ own dimension and every prank _Mxyzptlk _ did would go back to the way it was.

There would be a _Mxyzptlk _ Ward filed with people because of a toy changed into a real gorilla, or the Daily Planet Building turned alive so it could walk through rush-hour Metropolis, or because of cartoons coming to real life_**,**_ or game shows becoming deadly, or store workers finding living manikins in a store window, et cetera.

One day an extreme vigilante was back on the streets named Gangbuster.

It was not the original Gangbuster that much was evident but who was this new Gangbuster?

Kal realized eventually that the new Gangbuster was a multiple personality that Kal had developed because of a mind attack by one of Superman Mr. Kent's archenemies Brainiac 1.

Kal realized that with his powers Kal shouldn't be around human beings if he couldn't control himself.

Kal said good"-by" to the still living Martha "Ma" Kent and Jonathan Pa Kent ... went then to the Daily Planet offices ... and flew off of the roof for the last time flying off into space for the last time.

Around three months later _Mxyzptlk_ was back in Metropolis trying to get, Superman's attention Kal couldn't hear Metropolis from other planets at that point so he wasn't coming to fight _Mxyzptlk._

_Mxyzptlk _ realized that the only person in that city that he could prank was_ Luthor_.

_Mxyzptlk _ played pranks on_ Luthor _and bet_ Luthor _that _Mxyzptlk _ would leave Earth if_ Luthor _tricked _Mxyzptlk._

Then _Mxyzptlk _ turned a bus into a cigar after _Mxyzptlk _ turned into a giant.

_Luthor _owned Metropolis and he had to get rid of _Mxyzptlk._

**Team**_ Luth_or responded to that giant _Mxyzptlk _ and flew over toward where _Mxyzptlk _ was.

_Mxyzptlk _ said aloud, "Oh I know what these are".

"I've seen these before. These are robots that transform into vehicles if you press their button!"

The Elfish _Mxyzptlk _ pushed the square shape on their belts' buckles as all their battle suits changed into vehicles.

When the Imp heard** Team **_Luth_or screaming painfully _Mxyzptlk _ joking retorted, "There were persons in-side of those?"?

"Oops! That's gonna hurt"!

**Team **_Luth_or were taken to the hospital so that the battle suits could be cut and the people taken out of armored suit.

_Luthor _had an assistant bring every little fact known of the enigmatic _Mxyzptlk _ but there was so few things known of the interdimensional dwarf.

_Luthor's _assistant stated that was everything collected about _Mxyzptlk _ except for the fact that when Kal tricked him..._Mxyzptlk _ was constantly acting like he was surprised Kal had tricked him by lying.

_Luthor's _assistant thought out loud that it was like _Mxyzptlk _ hadn't known ever that there was such things as lies.

_Luthor's_ assistant gave him an idea.

Perhaps _Mxyzptlk's _ dimension had no things such as lies.

If_ Luthor _admitted to a lie in front of _Mxyzptlk _ maybe _Mxyzptlk _ would be so shocked and angered _Mxyzptlk _ would leave Earth_!_

_Luthor's _men went to _Mxyzptlk _ setting an appointment with _Mxyzptlk._

_Mxyzptlk _ came to a barber shop obviously where_ Luthor _was to make _(Mxyzptlk)_ _him_ shave _Mxyzptlk's -_own "skullcap".

_Mxyzptlk _ was wondering and curious as to what_ Luthor _was to do in order to get _Mxyzptlk _ to cut off his own hair.

When he finally got in the door to the shop_ Luthor _had said_, "__First you have to sign this contract."_

"_It … says that I won't do anything to hurt you." _

The interdimensional creature said, "Okay ...if you want to be a sucker." as _Mxyzptlk _ signed the paper.

The second the paper was signed by both _Mxyzptlk _ and _Luthor_ ..._Luthor _went down a trap door.

_Luthor's _armed guards took out machine guns and begun firing at _Mxyzptlk._

_Luthor's _armed guards filled the elfin pan dimensional "little man" full of hot lead _Mxyzptlk _ in tatters.

_Mxyzptlk _ finally got to_ Luthor _in an underground tunnel obviously unable to be hurt by something as insignificant as bullets.

_Mxyzptlk _ cried out, **"WHAT** was **that** all about"?

"_**WHAT**_ was _**THAT **_all about?**"**

"You _**SAID**_ you weren't going to do anything **TO** hurt me**!"**

_Luthor _shrugged innocently ...saying, "Well ...obviously ...I lied"! 

_Mxyzptlk _ got so frustrated and angry at what_ Luthor _did _Mxyzptlk _ went to _Mxyzptlk's _ dimension by himself!

_Luthor _had visited the members of** Team **_Luth_or in their sickbeds.

_Luthor _was thankful for** Team **_Luth_or's sacrifice and didn't want them to risk hurting themselves in the same way again unless there was nothing else_ Luthor _could do to protect innocent civilians.

Metropolis was belonging to_ Luthor _and Metropolis was his responsibility.

_Luthor _cared about what happened to the members of** Team **_Luth_or as well as the employees of Lexcorp.

Kal came back to Earth after a while having been cured by Superman's exile in space.

The next time _Mxyzptlk _ came Kal dealt with the problem.

Kal and Wally West the Flash had a race that _Mxyzptlk _ bet upon.

When Wally West the Flash won _Mxyzptlk _ went back to his dimension soon afterward and so the cycle continued.

_Luthor _had begun a relationship with Linda Supergirl, paid Linda Supergirl to join** Team **_Luth_or and therefore work as a guard at Lexcorp.

Since then_ Luthor _has joined _**Team **__Luth_or to lead. 

- - -30- - -

M, G. D._Approx Count 200

Five Hundred-Six Cottage Road_2012 M, G. D.

Madison W_Disposable Copy

Phone: 608.3372

Afterwords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
